


Angelic

by Queenhater_27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Character(s), Black!OC, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenhater_27/pseuds/Queenhater_27
Summary: Elizabeth Reigns is the beholder of the 10th Titan, she grew up on Marley and lived with Annie after her parents were killed. Annie’s father taught them both to fight so they could both be Warriors. The government did not want Elizabeth to inherit a Titan because she was only half Eldian, but they couldn’t ignore her skills and ambition so they made her a warrior candidate.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Original Female Character(s), Annie Leonhart/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Original Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see by reading the summary I’ve changed some things about the Attack on Titan world, but the change I made will have effect on seasons 1-2 and only minors changes at the end of season 3 as for season 4 the changes are definitely more noticeable. I have not read the manga so sorry if some of the things I say contradict things in the manga. If anyone has any complaints about this story please lest me know, I haven’t written anything in like a year so this might be bad.

Year 840  
(You and Annie are both 6)

I had been sitting alone in a cold ally for almost two days. My parents had been hung for reasons I didn't know. They were good people, they tucked me in every night and read me bedtime stories. They were so nice and never yelled at me, They were good people. They sang and danced with me until I was tired, They were good people. So why was I forced to watch the life leave their eyes, forced to hear their breathless cries as the ropes tightened around their necks, forced to hear them try and say I love you for one last time. Why were they forced to beat their child. I didn't understand anything. I wanted to understand. 

"Hey are you ok?" I hear a man ask me breaking me from my thoughts. 

"Please don't hurt me anymore." You whisper weakly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." the man said as you looked up at him and saw a little blonde who looked about the same age as you standing next to him. "What happened?" The blonde girl asked while looking at you intensely. "They killed them." You said starting to look back down. "Wait were your parents the couple that the government hung 2 days ago?" The man asked. "Yes." You said while starting to sob.   
"Did they beat you up like this?" He asked while slowly reaching for your arm to examine it. "No... The bad people that killed my parents made them beat me before they killed them, said it was the only way they'd keep me alive." You said looking up at the man. "Dad let her come with us." The blonde girl said. "Annie I barley have enough money to support you, I can't take care of another kid." The man said. "I have money." You said looking at the man with wide and hopeful eyes hoping he would let me come with him. "How do you have money?" Annie asked looking confused. "Well... I don't have it with me, but I know where it is." You said. "My mother had a lot of money saved up and she showed it to me last week, I remember where it was." You said as the man sighed. "Listen kid if you wanna stay with me then your gonna have to learn how to fight, and strive for the best. Become a Warrior." He said while looking me in the eyes. "Ok."

Year 841

"Come on Y/n, land a punch." Mr. Loenheart said as Annie beat you for the 20th time in a row. "You need to be angry, Lizzy." Annie said as she sat on top of you. "I'm not an angry person, Annie." You said before looking to the side to cough because she was sitting on me. "Well then i guess you won't get the wings. I mean come on Y/N, you know you have to fight harder then anyone for this right?" You heard Mr. Loenheart say as Annie got off of me. "What do you mean?" You asked while looking confused. "Haven't you noticed the weird looks people give you on the street?"He asked. "They give all Eldians weird looks." You said still being confused. "The looks they give you are different though. When people look at you they think you're a visitor from another country and they all respect you, then they see your arm band and think your Eldian so they start disrespecting you." He said. "I'm not Eldian?" You asked looking up at him. "Your mother wasn't a Eldian but your father was, so yes you are Eldian." He said. "How do you know that? Did you know my parents?" You ask. "Your parents hanging was public, your mother was one of the people the Marley took from another country. It's illegal for Eldians to be with non-endians so thats most likely why the were killed." He said. "Oh. Will they even let me get the titan?" I ask. "I honestly don't know but if you show them that you're worthy they'll have no other choice." he said. "Ok" Was all I said before walking over to annie. "Lets go again."

Year 842

"Which one do you want?" You asked Annie as she sat behind you helping put coconut oil in your newly washed hair. "My father's always wanted me to have The Female Titan, so that's the only I want. I know you want The Winged   
Titan because you always talk about flying." She said. "I'd honestly be fine with any of the Titans, I'd be lucky if they even consider me as a candidate." I said while looking down. "Keep your head up." She said while slightly tugging at my hair. "Sorry." You said before holding your head back up. "You should stop being so nice, I mean I still can't understand how you're so nice after living with dad and I for almost 3 years. You have to know exactly what you want in life. You can't just take scraps for the rest of your life. You're a great fighter and if those assholes can't see that then that's their problem. I'm gonna make sure you get the Wings, Y/N. That's a promise." She said. "Annie out of the 50 times we've fought you've won 40 times." You said ignoring half of what she said. "Hey you're on a two win streak right now, think better of yourself." She said. "I'll try. Thanks for helping with my hair." You said as she put coconut oil on the last section. "What else are sisters for." Annie said while smiling slightly.

Year 843

"What are you doing, Annie! Don't stop!!" You had woken up as you heard Mr. Loenheart yelling at Annie. He had always gotten up early to train Annie before you, she is his actual daughter after all. "You think you can fulfill you duty like this!!" He yelled again making you get out of bed this time. "Are you listening to me, Annie!!" He yelled again as you finally came outside. You didn't say anything because you felt it wasn't your place. Then suddenly Annie yelled and kicked her father in the leg. "Annie stop!!!" You yelled but she kept kicking and acted like you weren't even there. "Annie please stop, his leg looks broken!" You said hoping that that would make he stop. It didn't. So you just stood there with fear in your eyes as you watched he beat her father over and over again. Then finally a sudden wave braveness came over you and you grabbed Annie a throw her on the ground. "Annie calm down!" You yell before pinning her hands to the ground. "Get the hell off me, y/n." She said somehow calmly and angrily. "Annie you have to stop. Look at what you did to him." I said to her while looking over at Mr. Loenheart. "Oh." She said looking at him and seeing his leg twisted in the opposite direction that it was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean isn't gonna be in this story for a while because I wanna give the character a proper backstory and as you can see she lives on Marley

Year 844

I sat in my bed silently sobbing because today had been 4 years since my parents were murdered. I think about the memories that I shared with them, but some memories are starting to fade and it's almost to the point where I've lived longer without them then I did with them. I start sobbing louder as I think about that fact. I didn't realize how loud I was crying until I felt a presence standing over me.

"Are you ok?" Annie asks while reaching down to touch my shoulder. "Annie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." You said while wiping my tears and slowly sitting up. "What's wrong?" She asks while sitting down next to you. "It's nothing really, I had a nightmare is all." said smiling slightly. "You're lying, Y/n." Annie said with a straight face. "Tell me what's wrong." She practically demanded. "It's been 4 years." You said. "Oh. I'm sorry Y/n." Annie said as she sat down next to you. "I barley remember them." I said while sobbing as she held me. "That's not surprising, Y/n. You were so young when they died." She said. "I remember them beating me, but they had to do that to save me. I didn't realize that at the time, I just thought they were mad at me." You said. "They loved you, Y/n. It must have been really hard for them to do that to you, but sometimes parents have to do difficult things to keep their kids safe. Hurting you in the moment saved you in the long run." She said while slowly stroking you hair. "You're right, Annie. Sorry for waking you up." You said. "It's fine. It's still dark outside, let's get some more sleep." She said. "Ok." You said.

Morning

"Annie, Y/n get in here now!" You heard Mr.Loenheart yell as you woke up. "What the hell?" Annie said while waking up. "Now, girls!!" He yelled again. "Ok coming." You said as you grabbed Annie and ran into the dining room. "Good morning sir." You and Annie said at the same time. "There's someone I want you guys to meet." Mr. Loenheart said as he pointed to a man. "This is Mr. Bach, he's a Warrior recruiter and was sent here to meet you girls." Mr. Loenheart said. "Nice to meet you sir." You and Annie said. "Nice to meet you girls too. I'm going to need to speak with both of you girls privately, is that ok Mr. Loenheart?" The man asked while slightly smiling at us. "Of course." Mr Loenheart said. "Great. I'd like to speak to Annie first if that's ok." Mr. Bach said while looking at Annie. "Sure." Annie said. "We'll be waiting in the other room." Mr. Loenheart said while dragging me into another room. 

5 Minutes later

"Your turn." Annie said while walking into the room. "That was a short time." Mr. Loenheart said. "It felt like forever." Annie whispered. "Do the best you can, Y/N." Mr. Loenheart said to me. "Ok." You said before walking out into the dining room. "Good morning Y/N." Mr. Bach said. "Good morning sir." You said while sitting down across the table from him. "So before we get to my questions, do you have any?" He asks me. "Am I even eligible to inherit a Titan?" You ask him. "Being half Eldian is enough to inherit a Titan. Although the government wouldn't even be considering you if you hadn't been trained by Mr. Loenheart." He said. "Oh I understand. Do you know the Titans that they're considering for Annie and I?" You Ask. "You and Annie are being looked at for there of The Ten Titans specifically The Armored Titan, The Female Titan, and The Winged Titan. They'll probably end up giving the two of you The Winged and The Female Though." He said. "That's perfect." You say smiling. "Which one do you want?" He asked. "I want The Winged Titan." You said with confidence. "Well I think you'll get it." He said while smiling at you. "There something else I need to talk to you about though, before I bring you in." He said looking at you with sorrow in his eyes. "Ok." You said nervously. "You parents were the illegal couple that was hung 4 years ago, right?" He asked. "Yes." You said while trying not to cry. "How do you feel about that whole situation?" He asked. "What do you mean?" You ask confused. "Do you feel they deserved what they got?" He asked while looking at you with pleading eyes. "People shouldn't do illegal things." You said. "So you're saying that they deserved what they got because they knew it was illegal to be together?" He asked again with pleading eyes. "Yes." You said before letting a tear slip down your face. You didn't mean that, you knew your parents did nothing wrong and you think Mr. Bach also knew. 

Year 845

"Are you ready?" Annie asked as you two stood in front of the chamber entrance. "I think so." You said nervously. "When you come out of that chamber you'll be a different person, Y/n." She said. "I hope so." You said. "Y/n." You heard a voice call your name though the door. "Reiner, How do you feel?" You asked as you smiled at him and saw the lines under his eyes. "I feel great." He said as he smiled back at you. "It's your turn. You have nothing to be afraid of." He said as he put his hand on you shoulder. "Ok." You said walking past him into the chamber. "Hello, Y/n." The current holder of The Winged Titan said to you while she was chained up above you. "Hello Ma'am, it's really an honor to inherit your Titan." You said. "I'm happy that they picked the right person." She said smiling at you weakly. " please cherish the memories I'm giving you." She said as a tear fell down her face. "Of course." You said. "Your arm, Y/n." Mr. Bach said as he walked up to you holding a needle. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be this close?" You asked concerned. "It's fine. I'll be all the way back there by the time you transform." He said. "Ok." You said not wanting to question him anymore. "Are you ready?" He asked while holding the needle to your arm. "Yes." You said before he put the needle in your vain.

2 Months later

"We're sending some of you on a mission." One of your superiors said to all of you. "Who?" Zeke asked. "We're sending Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Marcel to Paradis island." Your superior said. "Why am I the only girl going?" Annie said as she looked at the guys with disgust. "Because Pieck and Y/n will be more useful to us in our wars, and incase you four have to try and blend in Y/n would blow your cover since there are no people on Paradis that look like her." He said. "How long do we have to stay over there?" Reiner asked. "Don't come back until you have The Founding Titan. You leave in two days." Your superior said. "What happens if we come back without The Founding Titan?" Bertolt asked. "You kids better at least have something for us when you come back. Dismissed." He said before walking out of the room. "Dammit." Annie said as she put her head on the table. "Calm down Annie. The boys aren't that bad." You said smiling at her. "Yeah come on Annie we aren't that bad." Marcel said to Annie. "Get away from me, idiot." Annie said to Marcel. "Y/n could you talk to her please?" Marcel asked me. "Of course." You smiled at him. "Come on Annie let's go home." You said as you pulled her up out of her seat. 

The two of you walked in silence for a couple minutes until she finally said something. "I don't wanna leave you." Annie said while looking down. "I don't want you to leave me either, but we both have a duty." You said. "I know." She said sighing. "I brought something for us." You said as as you pulled something out of your pocket. "What is it?" She asked while looking at your still closed hand. "Close your eyes." You said and you stood in front of her. "Ok." Annie said suspiciously. "Hold out your hand." You said. "Ok." Annie said with even more suspicion than last time. "Here." You said while putting something in her hand. "You can open now." You said. "A ring?" Annie asked. "You see this part right here, you pull it out and a tiny piece of pointy metal comes out." You said showing he how the ring works. "Ohh wow. How did you get these?" She asks. "I asked Zeke if he could get them made." You said. "I don't recommend having in on at all times just incase something goes wrong." You said before she hugged you. "Thank you so much." She said. "You're welcome, Annie." You smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter still won't have Jean🤪


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-edited the first two chapters a little bit because there were a couple off mistakes because when I started writing this it wasn't a xreader story. I still need to edit it more though.

Italics=Thoughts

Year 850

It's been five years. Five years of fighting in Marley's wars. Five years since you inherited The Winged Titan. Five years of missing your best friend. You missed Annie so much, she is gone for so long even caused you to start acting like her a little. "They're sending me to Paradis," Zeke said as he finally broke the silence. "What?!?" You said loudly as you stopped walking. "They want me to bring them all back," Zeke said. "No." You said as you started walking again. "Y/n," Zeke said as he grabbed your arm. "I don't have a choice." He said. "What, are you gonna go over there and stay for five years too?" You asked. "I promise I won't be gone that long," Zeke said. "Yeah, that's what Annie fucking said." You yelled at him. "There's nothing I can say to make you believe me, but I know I'll be back in a matter of months, Y/n." He said to you. "What about the plan Zeke? You're gonna fuck it up if you go over there." You whisper. "The plan is still on, Y/n. We're gonna free our people and get our revenge." He whispered back to you. "Don't do anything stupid and bring her back, please." You say. "I'll bring her home." He said. "Fine, you can go." You said as you started walking again. "Wow, thanks for your permission." He laughed. "Yeah, whatever." You said as you rolled your eyes.

The next day

"You didn't tell me they were sending you so soon, dumbass." You said to Zeke as you and Pieck walked behind him. "Yeah what the hell Zeke? You just told us yesterday." Pieck said. "Sorry girls." Zeke said as he continues walking to the docks. "You're an asshole." You said to him. "You used to be so sweet, Y/n. What happened?" Zeke said. "Life." You mumbled. "Understandable." Zeke said. "Just bring them all back safely." Pieck said. "I'll try my best." Zeke said. "Don't try just do it, idiot." You said. "You know what, I think I'll actually miss you disrespecting me." Zeke said. "Calling you what you are is not disrespectful." You said. "Keep telling yourself that." Zeke said.

Two Weeks Later

Zeke hasn't been gone long enough for you to be as worried as you are, but something deep down inside of you was telling you that something went horribly wrong and you didn't know what. As you tried to sleep you thought of all the horrible things that could have happened. 

What if they've been caught? What if they're all dead? I can't live without Annie, I need her, shes my best friend, my sister, I love her so much. I don't think I could side with Paradis if they've killed her. 

You start to cry as you think about the possibility of Annie being dead. 

No. I cant lose sight of my original goals. I need to help the Eldians, I need to free my people from the hell on that island.

"Y/n?" You heard Pieck say sadly as she knocked on your door. "Yeah?" You say. "They're back." She said. 

You quickly got out of bed and ran to the door. 

"You're not joking are you?" You say as you open the door. "Why would I joke about this?" She said as her voice cracked as she looked at you with tears in her eyes. "What the hell happened?" You ask getting really worried. "It's better if you let them tell you." She said as she started to walk towards the stairs. "Ok." You said worriedly. 

As you got to the bottom of the stairs you see Reiner, Bertolt, Zeke, and some women you've never seen before.

"Reiner." You say smiling as you walk towards him. "I've missed you, Y/n." He said as he pulled you into a big bear hug. "I've missed you too, Reiner." You say smiling. "How the hell did you idiots get so damn tall? When you left we were basically the same height." You said as you pulled away from Reiner to give a hug to Bertolt. "Where's Annie? I wanna she if she's still short as hell." You ask Bertolt as you pull away from the hug. "Oh yeah where's Marcel? Did they go to sleep without saying hi first? So rude." You say as you try to ignore the obvious tension the room. "Y/n..." Zeke started but then took a pause. "What happened." You say. "Marcel's dead, this woman right here ate him." Zeke said as he pointed to the brown haired woman who was currently sleeping on the floor. "Oh my god." You say as you start crying. "Where's Annie?!" You yell at the men standing in front of you. "She's not dead, Y/n" Reiner said as he put his hand on your shoulder. "Then why isn't she here, Reiner?" You ask him. "We weren't there when they found out about her." Bertolt said. "Then where the fuck were you?!" You yell at them as you pull away from Reiner. "Please calm down, Y/n." Zeke said. "Don't fucking speak to me, dumbass. You said you'd bring her back. Where the hell is she, Zeke?!?" You yell at him. "We'll bring her back next time." Zeke said. "I don't trust any of you. You two promised me you'd look after her. What the fuck happened, why weren't you with her?" You yelled as tears streamed down your face. "We gave her a mission to retake The Founding Titan, and they must have suspected it was her because of how similar her titan form is to her human form. We had no idea they were suspicious of her, if we had known we would have been with her the whole time." Reiner said. "Why the hell did you make her do it alone? Why didn't you try to help her?" You ask Reiner. "Because the island devils have a system. Bertolt and I were in the the faction that left the walls and Annie was in the one that stayed inside the walls." Reiner says. "Ok." You said as you sighed and wiped the tears from your face. "I can't do this right now. I'm going back to sleep." You said before turning back to the stairs. "We're sorry Y/n." Bertolt said. "I'm happy you guys are back. I really did miss you." You said while walking up the stairs.

6 hours later

"Y/n." You heard a knock waking you up from your sleep. "Y/n. Wake the hell up we need to talk." You heard a man say.

Zeke. Why the fuck is this man at my door in the middle of the night? I already told him that I didn't want him talking to me.

"I'm coming in if you don't answer me in the next five seconds." Zeke said. "What the fuck do you want?" You say as you get up and open the door slightly. "You need to come with me. There's something important I need to tell you." Zeke said as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you down the stairs and out the building. "Bitch let me go." You said trying to pull your wrist from his grasp. "Y/n listen to me." Zeke said while tightly grabbing both your shoulders his hands. "No. Fuck off." You said trying to turn around and go back inside. "Y/n fucking listen to me, stop being a little brat and come with me." Zeke whisper-yelled as he roughly grabbed your face. "Let go of me, asshole." You said while trying to pull your face out of his hand. "Only if you come with me and listen to me." Zeke said as he loosened his grip on your face. "Fine I'll go with you. No fucking let me go." You said. "Ok." Zeke said as he let you go. "Now follow me." Zeke said as he walked. "Don't ever touch me again, whore." You said as you followed behind him. "Your vocabulary sure is colorful." Zeke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try making these chapters a little longer by adding some thoughts. I'm still not used to writing, the last time I wrote constantly was two years ago and it wasn't even good. I'll try to bring Jean in soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline may be a little fucked up be I don’t know the dates some on these events took place. I also don’t know how the choosing process of the warriors happens so I just came up with my own way. Also I know Annie's dad does not seem like the type of person to save a random child but lets pretend he does for the sake of this story.


End file.
